


CODE: STORM

by Jaricchi (Temper_Tantrum)



Series: Avenger!Arashi [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Jaricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were freaks of nature. Monsters in suits and armor, with exploding weapons and magic swords, so yes, they were freaks of nature. But when your world is in danger of being run over by creatures that you think didn't exist--who else do you turn to but the freaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CODE: STORM

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/17714.html)!

**CODE: STORM**

**September 15 of year 20XX**

Johnny Kitagawa knew he was getting too old. Johnny's Association of Permanent Alliance for a National Protection (or simply J.A.P.A.N. Protection) was a group that belonged to the gov't. Well, it belonged to the world in general. But more importantly, it belonged to the 3 Head Councilors who happen to dictate his team. (What was the point of his clan creating this group if he had to follow some pathetic faceless figures?!)

He didn't grow this old and get this far to listen to faceless figures on the monitor. He made his an emotionless mask and leveled them all a harmless glare. They can yammer all they like, but his plan was already in motion. There was no absolute way they can get this plan to stop.

And none of his men listen to them, the last time they had tried... well, that was how old recruits go missing from their teams. He was sorry that **NEWS** had to be cut down to 5 --- though there was a certain possibility that one of theirs was going to go rouge. But that was fine. YamaPi was an excellent spy. He'll do fine on his own.

But he was getting ahead of himself.

He needed these idiots---excuse me, men and woman--to get off his case.

It was done. The recruits are on their way---more or less.

Even if 3 out of 5 were reluctant. They all understood that they had a duty to fulfill.

They were outcasts. Hated and shunned by the world, what they did they expect? The world would always hate what they don't understand. And these miscreants, powerful and useful as they are were a source of unknown ability.

A loose cannon. The only reason why the Council was adamant not to use them.

But they had to.

That was the only way to diffuse the impending doom. If not, all else fails.

Besides, **CODE: STORM** was a better than **PLAN THETA**.

++++

**August 30 of 20XX**

Matsumoto Jun had a hard time not to gape in surprise at seeing someone he had not expected in a long time to appear infront of him.

"Happy Birthday, MatsuJun." his companion smiled. Jun blinked back his sleep and stared at him.

The other chuckled good naturedly. "Jun, don't you remember me?"

"Shun" Jun replied automatically and narrowed his eyes. "How the hell did you get in?"

Shun shrugged and looked even more comfortable on his bed room chair. "TOMA let me in."

Jun growled. "Stupid AI."

He said to the room in general. "Didn't I program you to **ALERT** me whenever **they** came within the tower, you stupid Oaf?!"

"I did, but you threw a vase-" pronouncing it suspiciously like someone with an accent "-at my general direction, which meant to say, to the speakers nearest you." TOMA smartly replied. "And was that question retorical?"

Jun growled and got up. "I despise you." The AI gave a huff of indignation. Could they even do such?

Shun chuckled as he watched with Jun struggle to the bathroom.

Once dressed and fully awake with a cup and a half of coffee, Jun gave him a heavy sigh. "What does the Johnny want now?"

Shun gave him a wry smile. "Aside from the usual?" he asked over his eggs. Jun rolled his eyes. "Yes, and please, go ahead and destroy any concept of my opinion of you being an actual intellectual person." Shun snorted. "Aren't you a Grouch"

Jun sipped his coffee calmly. "It is my birthday and to which you didn't even greet me."

"Happy Birthday." Shun replied automatically, and brought out a box. Jun rose an elegant brow. "...are you proposing?"

"Would be hard, seeing as I'm married. Just take the box, fool." Shun replied, his eyes filled with mirth.

Taking the box as if it was made out of poisonous material (with Shun, it was a valid fear), he gently opened it. He gasped.

"You didn't." he whispered staring at the contents. Shun grinned at him wolfishly. "I did. He is by the way on board. Both of them are."

Jun turned to him in shock, before cordially calmed his features (but eyes were filled with the sort of rabid fan boy attention Shun thought Jun lost a long time ago) "I see. You do know I had already destroyed my suit, don't you?"

Shun shrugged, attention back to his eggs. "I did, but I figured that you still have your blueprints. Plus the fact you never really destroyed your core so..." Jun sighed. "You think I'll build a better suit?"

Shun smiled. "Of course."

Jun took a glance at the figure in the box once more and grimanced. He was doing this to thank Shun. Nothing else.

"Let me clean up my kitchen and we can start on building my suit."

Shun grinned and finished eggs faster than the eye can follow. "I vote for not making it purple."

Jun nodded in agreement. "Yes. I was thinking of royal violet."

++++

**PRESENT**

Johnny attentively listened to them explain why **NOT** to dispatch **CODE: STORM**. But he could tell they were purposely avoiding the why **YES**.

"With all due respect, Council Members" he began, cutting off the Council Elder that was speaking. "I understand why you are hesitant. But these **freaks** as that you call them, are our **only** -"enunciating it with more force than necessary "- **only!** chance of surviving."

"How do you suppose calling them will work?" the only woman asked, her accent betraying her origins. "You called a Billionaire Recluse Genius into the folds."

"Matsumot Jun is not a recluse. He simply finds coming out to people useless when he can work perfectly in his own home." Johnny stated, knowing exactly why they brought him up first.

"EXACTLY." Said the other elder, anger in his pores. Perhaps he has met the billionaire in person and was snubbed off. "How do we know he won't give up half way and go home and not bother?!"

Johnny gave a vindictive smile. "Motivation."

"Motivation?" repeats the man. Johnny nodded. "Two of the others we have called are his idols and would love to meet them in person."

"Oh?"

"Indeed." Johnny replied, giving them a smile that much reminded them of a shark. That was one argument down... four left to go.

++++

**September 04 of 20XX**

"Aiba Masaki?" a voice called out.

A green monkey blinked his sleep and realized that this ... human was calling him. He grew wary and immediately ran for it.

"WAIT PLEASE, AIBA MASAKI!" the man yelled back and still he ran.

Who was this human that knows of his true existance?!

"I'm Tackey!" the man yelled as he aimlessly followed him deeper in the Amazons. "I'm not here to capture you."

Aiba stayed hidden. The man could be lying. Humans are always nearly lying, a trait he found he could tell at an early age. That was why he preferred to " **shift** " into animals. Animals never lie.

"I work for JAPAN Protection!" the man yelled again. Aiba perked up at that. Japan Protection? They were a highly trained group with unlimited source of funds for science. He stared wistfully at the man. How he longed to get back into a proper lab....

"I know how much you want to get back to a proper lab to look into your ability to shift, Aiba-san." Tackey continued to ramble, walking straight past the tree he was hiding. "And please, give us a chance to explain what we want."

"Look, I'm unarmed." Tackey replied, raising his arms up. Aiba could tell he wasn't lying but he was also not telling the truth. "And I'm alone to talk to you."

There we go the human lie, but from what Aiba could tell, he did really mean it.

"Please just give us a chance."

A rustle from behind him made Tackey turn around quickly. There stood a rather lanky man hanging from the tree, tanned from exposure of the sun. His eyes flashing green.

"I'm giving you the chance. Talk."

++++

**PRESENT**

"This other recruit you are having..." an elder began, "The famous zoologist and cryptologist and archealogist---all this oologist; Dr Aiba Masaki-- he's a danger to the world!"

Johnny snorted. He had met Aiba Masaki before. He was a danger to nothing but himself. A clumsy oaf with a really big heart. The easiest among the rest to coerce into joining Code STORM.

"How?" he chose to respond. "Creating a virus that somehow mutated his genetic structure making his very atoms unstable hence his ability to shift into any form does not come up to you as dangerous?!" the eldest councilor all but screeched. "The possibility of him contaminating the world with it is simply appalling! He could've done so already!"

Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, because he's doing a fantastic job of spreading his germs in the Amazon Rain Forest."

"One can never be too carefully, Director." One spoke.

"And that's why he's here." Johnny told them.

Two down, three to go.

++++

**September 10 of 20XX**

Ohno Satoshi tried to blink away his lethargy as he watched the Director make his way to him.

"Director..." he greeted, his internal clock was completely none existant now actually. After they manage to make him the perfect soldier back in the war, a useless effort since after he was... **perfected**. Japan had already lost and the chance to duplicate him was proved futile. So he was placed in a deep, deep sleep.

Only woken up two days ago.

"Ohno Satoshi" Johnny greeted and sat in his chair across Ohno (who was still curled on his bed).

"...do you finally need me?" he asked bluntly. Johnny winced.

"Yes, unfortunately, we do." he replied.

Ohno said nothing. Staring at the Director with blank, cold eyes and blinked. "Would you have kept me asleep if you didn't need me?"

Johnny gave a sigh. "I was a boy, very young when I started working for JAPAN Protection and I mostly followed my father around when you were...there."

Ohno didn't say anything, but he had seen a boy in the headquarters following a strict looking general around, back then he had ignored them. After all, he had nothing back then but to prove his worth for Japan...and to keep food on the table for his mother and sister.

That was why he agreed in the first place.

"My family..." he started off but found himself unable to continue.

"Your family was well cared for after your...indisposed moment." Johnny told him. "In fact, we even made certain that your sister married the proper man. Your sister has grand children now I believe, telling them once of stories about how you died valiantly in the war."

Ohno closed his eyes and said nothing. His disposition relaxed, but Johnny knew that the man was crying inside.

Johnny stood up to leave. "They will be ready in 5 days."

Before he could step out the room, Ohno's last question made him freeze.

"If the world was not in danger, would you have woken me?" he asked again, knowing full well the Director avoided his question.

Johnny didn't reply. That was all the answer he needed.

++++

**PRESENT**

Johnny tiredly leaned on his left leg. He watched as a picture of Cadet Ohno Satoshi filled the screen.

"We cannot believe you woke **PROJECT Blue** without our consent!" the woman roared at him. "He is a priceless work of innovation only to be used in the most dire of emergencies! So much was wasted on him to be used otherwise!"

Johnny glared at her. "Is this **not** an **Emergency?!** " They fell silent.

He gave a heavy sigh. "Project Blue. Ohno Satoshi. The only super soldier meant to be mass produced once completed but was the war had ended and to prevent the American's from taking what was a true Japanese perfection placed him in deep sleep until Japan or the world had need of him." He turned to all of them. "His abilities will dreadfully needed now. Do not say that the impending doom of the world is **NOT** a cause of real emergency!"

He glared at them one last time. "I have to ensure everyone's safety, council members. And yes, it means showing to the world the deepest secret of Japan---their pride and their sin."

Three down. Two to go.

++++

**September 12 of 20XX**

Yellow pointed ears twitched as he heard quiet footsteps approaching his den. Golden eyes opened wide and quickly it rose. **MORTALS?!** his mind thought and ran.

He has yet been caught and he wouldn't dare have himself caught now.

He had found his scent just days ago and he had been tracking it. The scent that had disappeared so many years ago had just reappeared all of a sudden. And the scent brought him to this location.

This very dangerous location.

Filled with men he had been so carefully avoided. Why was that man's scent here?

...well to be fair, he was a boy when he had left the hands of his parents. He had been willing then, so he had let him.

But the scent now seemed very unwilling, and he wouldn't dare have them harm what was **his** to protect. His family had been offering his shrine offerings since the old ages, and not once have they forgotten to visit--even if it was just once a year. The day of his supposed birth.

The boy--no, man--- was here. He could smell him. He was very close by.

Golden eyes peered around. No one was around, but why was he feeling so uneasy.

Ears flat on his head, he took a step forward. Nothing happened. But then he took another and something snapped!

He tried to get away but the trap was faster! DAMN IT! He was so close!

He was trapped in a box that trapped his small form. A man approached with sad eyes. A ruse! He bitterly thought.

He barred his small sharp teeth at the old man. **HOW DARE HE TRAP HIM! HIM!**

They will be **CURSED** for their impudence! These **foolish** mortals will have what they deserve!

"None of that, Ninomiya Kazunari; son of *Hachiman and Inari " the man spoke, his face in front of the cage they had for him. He felt a twinge of pride at his parentage but still he barred his teeth.

"I know why you're here. You're after the boy his mother left in your care." The foolish mortal told him. His ears twitched in recognition. "As you know, he is in the facility."

Again, he growled. **HOW DARE THIS MORTAL STEAL HIS WARD**.

"You will meet him and after you and he help us, both of you are free to leave" he said.

Golden eyes narrowed even more in distrust.

The old mortal said nothing, waiting for his decision. "Sir..." one of the mortals approached. The old mortal turned to her. "Are we certain this is the demi-god we are looking for?"

"Yes. This is Ninomiya Kazunari." he replied. The female looked pained. "But he's a fox..."

"His favourite form--his mother's symbol are foxes after all." the old man spoke. Still, she looked pained. "Sir..."

The old man raised his other hand and turned back to the creature in the cage whose golden eyes glowed.

"Do you want to meet him?"

The fox perked up. The old man smiled. "He will be pleased to see you again, I'm certain."

++++

**Present**

"A GOD. YOU brought **A GOD** inside **AMATERASU**?!" one of them screeched. Johnny thinks he'll be getting a headache at this rate.

Johnny rubbed his forehead. "Yes, Ninomiya will help if he thinks it would protect his ward."

"A GOD?!"

"We established that" Johnny dead panned. "Are you going senile, Kitagawa?!" the elder spoke. "Bringing a god--or another freak, claiming to be a god---in our folds."

Johnny snarled. "That is the reason why we are bringing him in. Even if he is not a real god, he has proven already in the past that he is powerful enough to carry a title which he may have given to himself. There is also a possibility we may discover why he never ages. One I believe you would benefit from." They grew silent.

"And it also proven that if Ninomiya is on our side, so will the other...personifications that think themselves gods." he told them. "Yes, we have seen them. They have performed what mythology suggest and more! If they are not proof that we need him, then we may as well surrender!"

They didn't reply. Four down. One to go.

And the hardest of them all.

++++

**September 01 of 20XX**

Laughter.

Scream.

Dripping water.

Scrapping metal on cement floors.

White walls.

Bright Light.

Even breathing before another screech.

A body falls forward and breathes hard.

He shudders in the cold.

Brown eyes dilated and unfocused.

Foot steps?

Closer.

Closer.

Closer still.

Closer...

Stop?

Scrapping of metal on the floor.

Thump?

His name being called.

But he's unfocused. He couldn't stop the screaming in his head, so he screams with it.

His name is called again.

And he screams again.

And again.

Again and again and again.

Then silence.

His name, pained and low.

He raises his unfocused eyes.

An Old Man. Familiar.

He screams again, closing his eyes to the invisible horrors found only in his mind. The horrors were not leaving him alone!

DARKNESS. It calls him every time. Resist.

Resist. Scream.

His name, more frantic this time.

He opens his eyes staring at the ruby ring thrust in his face.

He looks up at the old man.

He remembers.

An old promise.

A promise.

He was breaking his promise.

Sho tried to scream, but found he couldn't.

Not when the man had placed the ring on his left forefinger.

No!

**Nononononononnnononoononononononononononono!**

He promised!

 **Insanity**. Leaving.

Dull eyes turning coherent.

Pain receding.

He blinked once.

Twice.

He breathes deeply.

He looks up, not getting up from the floor and stares at the Director.

"Welcome back, Agent Sakurai" Johnny greets.

Sho glares and spits at his shoes. He doesn't say a word.

He let the Director's men pull him away from his ... room.

His eyes turning red.

" **Sucks to be back** "

++++

**PRESENT**

"There was a reason why Agent Sakurai was in that facility, Director." the council woman told him. Johnny nodded his head in agreement. "I was there, Madam."

She gave a sigh. "He is a danger to himself and to those around him. He knew this and that was why he asked to be placed away."

The eldest councilor with his deep baritone voice spoke. "In fact, he had asked you personally to keep him away, Director."

The Director nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. But, we all knew that Sho had created a serum to counter act his slow insanity." he told them. "We need his brilliance in this mission."

"We need to think of the effects if the public knew of his release." the woman told him.

The Director snarled at her. "Better that than have no public at all, Madam!"

"Agent Sakurai Sho will not be a liability! He is a brilliant agent before that **artifact** had ruined him!" Johnny roared at them. "And you all know better than anyone that the Prime Minister would forever be in our debt! He has been wanting nothing more but the release of his son from that hellhole."

"Still, his hold on magic is counterproductive." the other council member spoke. "Agent Sakurai is a dangerous element. At any time, his serum could be depleted and his hold on sanity might revert him to well...a useless freak."

"And still, we need his brilliance. You have yet to counteract that statement, Agent Sakurai is a brilliant spy. He's selfless, and though he is unwilling. He is selfless enough to stay until we have removed the threat."

"Wait! You mean he is already free?!" the woman roared.

"All five them are ready." Johnny replied and smirked. "Code Storm is already in effect."

They all fell silent. The eldest (and Johnny knew he was ancient--he was already there when his father took the mantle and still there when he, himself took it) spoke in a grave voice. "You best know what you are doing, Kitagawa Johnny. These men are not meant to be taken likely. These...cretins may very well turn against us."

Johnny nodded solemnly. "If they do, we'll do everything in our power to destroy them."

The woman spoke. "If it were at all possible, the other four were dangerous but by providing them Agent Sakurai--who cannot die---you have created a team that no mere mortal can end. Let us all hope this ends in your favor, Director."

And with that they all disconnected. Johnny let a small smile fill his face.

"Code Storm is in effect." He turned around and left. Arashi was waiting.

**=End ?=**

**Author's Note:**

> *According to Wikipedia, **Hachiman** is the god of war and protector of Japan. His symbol is the dove.  
>  **Inari** , meanwhile, is the goddess of rice and fertility. Her symbol is the fox.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to browse [here](jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html) for more!


End file.
